Talk:Blade barrier
Damage type Is this spell not considered magical damage? My 20th level monk's damage reduction surely affected the result. Blacknight 09:08, 6 November 2006 (PST) * (bump) What is the Damage type? Pierce/Slashing ? Bromium 22:18, 26 November 2007 (UTC) * According to the script, the damage is mundane slashing. --The Krit 02:38, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Too simple a table? While I'm here, why do we have a chart to convert level X to Xd6 damage? Isn't that bordering on the ridiculous? --The Krit 02:38, 27 November 2007 (UTC) * I agree, the HP range on some of the new tables is overkill also. Bromium 20:46, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Damage cap Wouldn't it be better to indicate that the damage is capped at 20d6 in the description, in stead of only mentioning it in the notes? --Veridious 20:30, 3 June 2008 (UTC) *as i said in the 'undo-notes': the description part (actually the whole article head) is official ingame text, and should be left unharmed (see manual of style link, which the Krit postet on your own talkpage in the welcome message ;)). additional, missing or even correcting infos go into the 'notes' section. Gruftlord 21:00, 3 June 2008 (UTC) **correction: i said that in the undo-message of the other article you edited today Gruftlord 21:02, 3 June 2008 (UTC) *A direct link: NWNWiki:Manual of style#Official descriptions. BTW, Gruftlord, "classlvl" is not a word (but "class" and "level" are). ;) (There is no need to abbreviate "level" in an article's text.) --The Krit 21:31, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :*Ok,OK, no abb's ;P. my texts usually need editing anyway :D i'm sorry for being lazy Gruftlord 21:48, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::* One contributer converted, ten million to go! :D --The Krit 22:12, 3 June 2008 (UTC) How is damage applied? Is damage applied every round? Or just once? I tried peeking into the heartbeat script indicated, but the documentation is rather lacking. Micteu (talk) 17:32, November 1, 2012 (UTC) * Once upon entering (OnEnter event) and once each round (OnHeartbeat event). (Personally, I think the heartbeat script is rather well documented -- the only other significant explanatory comment I might add to it is an explanation of what the loop is through.) --The Krit (talk) 22:43, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :* Thank you. When I glanced through it, I didn't see anything about it being a heartbeat script, and the description documentation at the top did not agree with the code. Also, thanks for fixing up my edit to the Uncanny Dodge page. I try not to fumble too much with wiki edits, but at times it seems I do. Micteu (talk) 07:03, November 15, 2012 (UTC) ::* Yeah, the comments at the top of spell scripts apparently was not a priority for BioWare. I suppose I should have included that as a defect in the script's documentation, but I guess I automatically mentally filed it under "copied from the impact script", and moved on. --The Krit (talk) 22:05, November 15, 2012 (UTC)